Walking Riddles
by FuckMePumps
Summary: [Oneshot, slight AU, subtle KataraXZuko] From that moment on, he stopped being a prince... and instead became the boy that she knew had been inside him all along.


**Gah. This was just supposed to be somewhere from 200-500 words. It grew to horrible heights. Somebody stop meh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

0

_**We're all full of dark secrets. My third toe is longer than all the others.**_

_-Spud, Jake Long: The American Dragon_

0

"…so we meet back here in one hour, okay?"

Katara looked expectantly at her companions. Sokka seemed terribly bored and grumpy, Aang excited and Toph with her usual smirk.

"I said 'okay?'"

"Fine," Sokka mumbled.

"Great!" Aang replied enthusiastically, and an instant later zoomed ahead on an airball, the coins jingling on the bag in his hands as he sped away.

"I'll go make sure Twinkletoes doesn't run into trouble," Toph said, and went off confidently in the direction Aang disappeared in.

Katara turned to her brother. "Aren't you going anywhere? There are a lot of weapon shops around here, and…"

"Nah, I'll just stay here. Shopping is for girls," he snorted for emphasis.

She rolled her eyes, but chose to ignore the comment.

"Guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

She then went into the crowd and took one second to relish the moment, closing her eyes to bask in the sun and take a breath. It's been a while since they'd gotten enough money to buy something wanted and not simply needed, and she though it was materialistic and petty, she missed getting a few pretty things she could call her own.

Fortunately, they had passed by a town that was rooting for the Avatar and had given them supplies and money for their journey. There was a bit of an excess 'funding,' so they split it into four and decided on a day off.

She opened her eyes again and walked on, her hand constantly in her pocket where she could feel the cool surface of the coins beneath her skin; she glanced at the various objects on display. Dresses, perfumes, jewelries… though some were still too expensive for her, it was almost comforting, in a way, to know there was still a bit of the girlhood left in her that wasn't taken away when she took over as the mother of their little band.

She was fingering the cloth of some hair ribbons at some shop when at the corner of her eye she saw a familiar red streak across someone's face, and froze. In her peripheral vision she could see a tall nose, high cheekbones, an angular jaw and golden eyes she would recognize anywhere. A pair of flashing orbs that haunted her, even in her dreams. Zuko. He was gaunter than he was the last time she'd seen him, and the topknot was replaced by a head of short brown hair, but the pale skin, and of course, the scar, made him stand out, even in normal Earth Kingdom clothes.

What was he doing here? Did he have to follow them everywhere and ruin things for everyone? This was just brilliant.

"How much for this?" He said with the typical edge to his voice, referring to a leather dagger holster that was being sold in the next stall.

"Twenty silver pieces, and that's already a good buy," the shop keeper said.

He grunted. "Never mind, then."

She stifled a laugh. So he was broke, then? And he was in disguise, by the looks of it. And where was that old man that was always with him?

Of course, she was just dwelling on the humorous side of the situation simply because she realized she was in very close, very dangerous proximity with one of their worst enemies. As he was right behind her, she couldn't turn her head at all lest he identified her and capture her for the Avatar or something. Not that she'd allow that, but still. Luckily, she had worn her hair down and had on a simple light green cloak she had just bought (it was hard to find anything that wasn't green or brown around here), or the braid and blue coat would certainly have given her away.

She quickened her pace to perhaps get far enough from him to get lost in the crowd, but after the failed bargain attempt he seemed to be sulking and wandering aimlessly in a straight line, so no matter what she did he was still behind her. This was getting really exasperating.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of collision where he had to be and craned her neck, risking a glimpse at him.

He was on the ground, looking dazed, and opposite him was a little girl with an upturned basket and fruits rolling away from her. Oh no, this wasn't good. Zuko was already standing up.

In a moment of self-sacrifice, she was just about to intervene to save the innocent child from the flames and profanity that was sure to follow when something happened that shocked her.

"Are you alright?" Zuko was holding out his hand to the girl, who looked about to cry.

"Y-yeah, but my mommy's gonna get mad at me when she finds out I spoiled the crop…" she sniffled, putting her small hand on his much larger palm.

"I'll help you, then." He uttered, like it was normal for him to be offering help to people. Katara could just feel her mouth dropping open in accordance with her widened eyes. She thought maybe it was just a mean trick he planned to do to the girl, as some sort of immature revenge, she supposed. It wasn't like he wasn't capable of that; he'd done worse things. Even though he'd changed on the outside, who's to say his attitude has too? After all, he was still after Aang.

But he was serious and sincere, it turned out. She watched disbelievingly as Zuko chased an orange under merchant's carts with an almost amused smile, while the girl giggled in mirth as she picked up some of the fruits from the ground, obviously enjoying helping him help her.

Using the free window as an opportunity to escape, she sneaked under the extended arm of an obese woman and heaved a sigh of relief. Safety, finally.

But the scene didn't leave her. She still couldn't wrap her mind around it; Zuko was being nice. Not something that happened everyday.

Her earlier anxiety was soon replaced by curiosity. What made him do it? What was he going to get by not simply going on his way and ignoring the cries of the little girl? Nothing came to mind. It was like he was another person borrowing the body of the prince she'd come to fear and even hate. But maybe this wasn't the prince anymore; maybe this was just a whole new and improved boy that she'd definitely like better than that hotheaded and arrogant teen. Maybe he had changed.

Or maybe that boy had been inside him all along, waiting for a chance to show the world that he didn't have to be who he was, that he could be different. That he was also just human, who got a warm and tingly feeling whenever he helped someone, however rare that instance may be.

Well, it had certainly shown her.

0

**Come on, I know it was random. But still, please tell me how it was when you**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
